143660-whats-the-best-quests-in-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you mean the spiderbot in Ellevar? | |} ---- That one, yes. Close enough ;) | |} ---- ---- What has Lopp done??? Lopp Wedding pretty much takes the cake as far as I'm concerned. For some others, I'd suggest the Eldan cube has a great payoff lorewise as well in Malgrave. Farside's dark canyon is pretty fantastic. For some better than average, Galeras's Exiles versus Falkrin builds pretty well if you're paying attention the first time through, though gets wearisome on a second playthrough. Wilderrun's strain infested Torine village and the subsequent quests off to the west are pretty phenomenal from a lore perspective. I think the first time I was playing through I was just sort of in Wilderrun fatigue, but the Torine area gets better on playthrough if you are really paying attention. It's not exceptionally catchy though from visuals though. And it's not great from a questing or lore perspective but I love the Marshal Yatish questlines in Malgrave too, at least when you get to the Marshal. This last time through with leveling an alt, I tried to write down everything a Lopp ever says outloud, and then a few of the really great quotes from Yatish. I'll have to post that someday. Edited October 16, 2015 by Remillard | |} ---- I have an incurable, chronic case of Wilderrun fatigue. It was the first zone I remember "hitting a wall" during the first betas and I've just never recovered from it. Once Farside is over, I get this ugly feeling of dread and *UGH* that lasts until I land in Malgrave. | |} ---- ---- That quest was part of the normal Farside progression, so unless we're talking about two different quests, it's not gone really | |} ---- The one where you're on the far left side of Farside which is nromally closed off for anyone? You're playing as a Dominion guard robot, and have to work your way to get a Primal Pattern. I never, ever did that on Farisde as far as I remember. It was the step right after Adventures if I remember correctly. It's kinda sad in a way. They removed some of the cool parts of the Attunement for the functional ones. Did anyone actually mind the Robot part, killing the snail, flying around as a ghost collecting primal essences and sneaking around your enemy's arkship to steal a primal pattern? Those could be done in less than a hour normally. The parts I hated was world boss, reputation and adventure. Adventure was mostly because not a lot did them during the drought of Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- I didn't mind the robot at all. That one was kind of fun. I HATED flying around as a ghost due to the necessity of flying back every 30 seconds and refreshing the buff. If they'd just made it a mostly permanent (or greatly extended) timeframe, it would have been fun. I did not like Glubglob either. Arkship was interesting though, great atmosphere the first time through. Pyralos was alright. Really the only step that I disliked intensely was the world boss step, and Malgrave (even only requiring silver). Didn't even mind rep either, as the way I quest, I was near Beloved with the faction by the time I hit 50 already so it wasn't a big deal to cap it out completely. | |} ----